Takeo Saisumi
Takeo Saisumi was a mercenary who worked for Axel Erachin's mercenary group, joining after his father Decel Erachin enlisted his own mercenaries to work for Axel in the attack on the Imperial planet, Factory. He was a man who prefers not to show emotions, get the job done swiftly, and get money. He was the basic definition of mercenary. His close-quarters-combat skills with his H.M.V. proved him to be a powerful, if not brash/cocky, fighter on the team. Biography Takeo was born to unfortunate parents Takashi and Yusuki Saisumi: two average people who worked day and night to survive on the Empire-controlled planet of Daoshin. Working at an HMV company known as Vulcan-Tech, the two parents were constantly taken advantage of, and were overworked to catch up to their rivaling company, Kosuna Industries. Yusuki decided that living a life of no rest was unbareable, and took her life away. This threw Takashi into a deep depression, where his newfound disregard for his own son helped raise the boy into a man of complete independance who saw little value in life, other than to prove himself the best. Takashi raised Takeo until age fourteen, when he gave the boy up to his older Uncle Wu Sei. Takeo never found out where his father had gone, or what he was doing now if he was still alive. Proving to be more caring than the parent who gave him up, Wu Sei brought joy by letting him learn how to pilot an HMV. It was only a matter of time before Takeo became an expert, and started taking advantage of his abilities. At age eighteen, Takeo set off to take on contracts as a mercenary, but it didn't work out as planned. His first employer was a very famous and completely unexpected one: 'Slither' Kosuna, the head of Kosuna Industries. Sending Takeo to take out a political figure in the Hydra League, the teen was immediately caught by the high level of security in the first minute he set foot in their door. Slither neglected to inform the boy of the forces he'd be dealing with, and in turn, betrayed him and called the League itself with news of an oncoming assassin. All to gain the trust of his enemy(for he was of the Empire), Slither Kosuna sold out his own hired-hand Takeo. Big mistake. Thrown into a nearby prison on the planet, Saisumi plotted his next course of action over the course of a year. Breaking out of the prison through various means, Takeo was only nineteen, and ventured back to Kosuna Industries' HQ. Takeo took out the many guards with only his kunai knives and his silenced pistol. As he came to the top of the headquarters, the lead executive Slither Kosuna appeared before his eyes with an MP5k in each hand. The two battled until Takeo managed to break into a room containing a supposed 'secret experiment HMV'. Taking control of the machine, he used the mech's superior jumping skills to shoot upwards, breaking through the ceiling in escape. With a new HMV with extreme talents and equipment at his disposal, Takeo decided to try out his life as a mercenary again, he began heading to planet Factoy, he came to be hired as a guard for the inventor of the HMV himself, Decel Erachin. He served the man by testing several weapons for the inventor, monitoring for any signs of delinquent mishaps by trespassers, and tested the security measures that would be used against anyone in Factory were to be invaded. Until he met, and was soon enlisted under, Axel Erachin, the famous mercenary captain of an infamous group of people. Proving his brash nature, Takeo fought on Factory against a mysterious black-colored mech. Apparently, it turned out to be sentient and named Rosencrantz, the counter-part to Guildenstern. Completely destroying the Syn, it greatly wounded the man and nearly killed him with a few swift slashes. Waking up in a hospital with the very same black mech by his bed-side, the mech offered a partnership between the two: power in exchange for knowledge. During the raid on Brimstone, however, Rosencrantz deemed his deal with Takeo over, seeing that he had no more to learn about humanity. Thus, ending the bargain, the mech killed Takeo by suffocating him in the cockpit. Personality Selfless, kind, and greatful... is not the way to describe Takeo. Not accurately, at least. A cold person, the man is very direct and chooses not to sugar-coats his words. He jokes sarcastically about even the most serious situations, and thinks himself smarter than most; especially aliens. He is quick to judge and can be found criticizing people for their weaknesses or mistakes. Takeo seems to always be discontent with everything, but once in a while, he'll laugh. Though it's usually at the stupidity of a foe/ally, or when misfortune falls upon another as he claims glory. He has only been shown to show true kindness when he is in desperate measures, such as the attack on Factory. On the inside, he is an understanding person, though his cold outer shell hides that and is not easily broken. Weapons Specializing in stealth, precision, and tactics while outside of his H.M.V., Takeo used a pistol designed by Kosuna Industries. Designed to be more precise than powerful, if used in the hands of a specialist like Takeo, it can be quite deadly. It also is silenced, and has a fairly high rate of fire for only a semi-automatic pistol. He uses this, and a kunai knife hidden in each of his boots. H.M.V. The Syn was Takeo's first mech. Stolen from Kosuna Industries as revenge for getting him thrown in prison, the mech is the opposite of Takeo's stealth skill-set and took long hours of practice to master an entire different way of fighting. It's six bladed-wings allow for maximum attack force for close-quarters-combat, and the machine itself has great jumping and gliding capabilities. For mid-range, it carries a minigun in its right hand. After being abducted by the Empire's flagship, the Regal, Takeo was confronted in the medical bay by a sentient mech known as the Rosencrantz. Noticing the likeness between the two's bad attitudes, the sentient mech offered a partnership to Takeo who accepted to better teach itself about humanity, not unlike Guildenstern. Category:Characters